Conventionally, in an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkins, there is proposed that a groove is provided on a surface of a topsheet in order to improve fitting property between a wearer's skin and the absorbent article (refer to Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, the shape of a groove is formed in a concave shape outward in a widthwise direction of the absorbent article. In the conventional absorbent article, a concave portion of the groove becomes fitted with the shape of a femoral part of a wearer, and a middle part of an absorber is intended to be lifted in a direction in which the middle part approaches a excretion part of the wearer by means of a compression force acting in a widthwise direction of the absorbent article from the femoral part of the wearer.
However, the conventional absorbent article mentioned above has entailed the following problem. That is, the shape of the groove is formed in the concave shape outward in the widthwise direction of the absorbent article. Therefore, in order to deform the shape in the widthwise direction of the absorbent article so that the middle part of the absorber is lifted in the direction in which the middle part approaches the excretion part of the wearer, a displacement is needed to an extent such that the middle part is pushed inward in the widthwise direction up to the vicinity of a top that is present innermost in the widthwise direction of the concave portion of the groove.
Therefore, there has been a problem that a lifting effect of lifting the middle part of the absorber in a direction in which the middle part approaches the excretion part is not sufficiently achieved depending on the bodyline of a wearer or the shape or the like of underwear on which the absorbent article is to be worn. In addition, in a use state, that is, in a state in which the absorbent article is compressed in a widthwise direction of the absorbent article by the femoral part, an absorption surface middle part of the absorber is displaced, and thus, an absorption area has been sometimes decreased.